User talk:Gotlvr87
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Loras Tyrell, Sons of the Harpy (episode), Costumes- The Seven Kingdoms.jpeg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:11, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Image policy You are not following the correct image policy. Licensing and categorization are not optional. Consider this your first warning.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :If you bothered to look at images uploaded by. other users you would know what I'm talking about: CATEGORIES AND LICENSING. See Policies and guidelines#Image policy and relationship with HBO. And the names you are using for the files are impractical, cumbersome. In the comments its not necessary to write an entire summary.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Kayakayanaya page Unfortunately I had to delete the Kayakayanaya page you made. It has never been mentioned at all in the TV continuity, and thus doesn't officially exist in it - yet. Heck, even Bayasabhad was marked on a viewer's guide map once - but Kayakayanaya was not. We just can't stretch it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 08:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay..... I can deal with that. Just one question; if it does come up, will you be putting the page back or should I? (Gotlvr87 (talk) 14:23, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. I assume this means the page I'm currently working on for the Jogos Nhai is also off the table? (Gotlvr87 (talk) 23:46, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) Regrettably yes, hold off on it unless mentioned (though we'll latch onto even the vaguest of mentions as justification). If we recreate a "Kayakayanaya" page later, this warning shows up saying "a page by this title used to exist but was deleted" - in which case we'll just restore the old version, yeah. A message comes up for that kind of thing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) AWOIAF worldbuilding info Your work on Free Cities and other pages using worldbuilding info/background info from A World of Ice and Fire continues to be much appreciated, thank you for your dedication.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Style standards Minor stylistic note: when you use dashes they shouldn't touch any words but be separated by spaces on both sides: not "Tyrion- now in King's Landing- attended the Small Council" but "Tyrion - now in King's Landing - attended the Small Council", etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, please consistently use serial commas in all circumstances: "Lys, Tyrosh and Myr" is incorrect -- "Tyrosh and Myr" are not a conceptual unit. Correct usage is "Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr". http://www.inkonhand.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/serialimage.jpg Otherwise fine.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:16, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Histories & Lore Please undo those categorizations. Those are for "in-universe" subjects, or else we would have to categorize episodes based on subjects or locations and would be really chaotic.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:39, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I'll avoid it in the future, but for now I don't seem to be able to undo any categorizations. If there's a technique, please pass it on. Gotlvr87 (talk) 04:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Post-positive however Generally avoid using "however" at the start of a sentence - barring a handful of exceptions when it might look really weird--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, different people have different feelings about that. My high school English teacher was rather persnikety about it, but I don't see what the big deal is most of the time. I'll try to remember. Gotlvr87 (talk) 20:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Image policy - second warning You are still making no effort to abide by the image policy. Please go back over your previous uploads and ensure they are given the correct copyright license tag and are categorized accordingly. As this is your second warning further infractions will result in you being blocked from editing. - 11:54, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Prequel era As we move into a new era of live-action prequel adaptations, we're short-handed for experienced, knowledgeable, and reliable staff: Would you like to be an Administrator? It will let you edit the protected pages, along with other tools. You might not, as it is a lot of responsibility - higher standard of behavior and contribution rate, etc. Assuming you want to stick around, but we hope the new showrunners of the new prequel eras will give us stuff to be proud of. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:56, June 22, 2018 (UTC) What specifically would the "higher standard of behavior and contribution rate" consist of (though I might be able to guess)? Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:37, June 25, 2018 (UTC) (shrug) "Behavior" is basically what you've already been doing, you're a pretty stable contributor. Just in general that you represent us, so don't start a fight with childish namecalling (unless someone really deserves it...). "Contribution rate" is also just by feel, along the lines of "don't leave for a full year or skip an active airing season, without giving us a reason or a headsup that you're on break" (something as basic as "offline, my job situation got worse and I have had little time to work"). Basically the only way this would become a problem is if you leave for a year or two, skipping a TV season or two, and give no explanation other than "I was bored", at which point we'd ask if you even want it. But "offline stuff really ate up a lot of time but I did want to be here" is usually a good explanation. ...I made that sound bigger than it is. That isn't a formal rule just common sense reminder. Basically what you've already been doing meets good standards of behavior and contribution. ...And an oath along the lines of "If I forget George R.R. Martin, may my right hand lose its skill..." Probably helps. :) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:22, June 27, 2018 (UTC) In that case, I would like to be an adminsitrator. Do you need anything else from my end, or is it simply a matter of updating my status from your end? Gotlvr87 (talk) 19:07, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Also, I think something my be off with my notification settings. Normally I get alerts when something I'm following has been ediited, either an article or a talk page, but those haven't been coming in lately (including for this). Is there any way to check/change?Gotlvr87 (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Administrator status Do you swear fealty to Game of Thrones Wiki and George R.R. Martin, in peace or war, living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until death takes you, or the world end? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:20, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I do so swear. Gotlvr87 (talk) 23:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Gotlvr87, hard Then may that be the last blow you receive that goes unavenged. You knelt a child, rise an Administrator.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:11, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Greetings. Didn't realize we had a new admin! I'm QueenBuffy, I've been here forever! lol Nice meeting you. QueenBuffy 12:57, April 10, 2019 (UTC) References Should I use one technique for reverting to previous versions of Armament or take my time with an intricate plan (i.e. re-add each reference and maybe improve the whole thing along the way)? Gotlvr87 (talk) 23:25, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ...try adding back one at a time. Experiment using that "number = reference" thing on a smaller scale article first, then try on Armament again. Are you using Source mode editor or Visual Mode?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:43, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, it varies. When I open articles on different computers, or even on different browsers, the format (for whatever reason) can appear different, so one may be more suitable than the other. I've used the "number = reference" before, but the number specified in the code doesn't always line up with where that particular citation is in the order of the list. Gotlvr87 (talk) 03:33, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Just tried the "number = reference" on "Gendry" and was actually able to remove a duplicate reference for "Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things". Gotlvr87 (talk) 03:50, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Season 8 support Hey, I’m Brandon from Fandom. I’m hoping to talk with you and all the other active admins about some ideas we have for how we can support Game of Thrones Wiki during Season 8. Do you mind if I include you on an email with the rest of the admins to send you some of those ideas? If so does the email address in your account work best? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:17, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Sure, you can include me on the email list. The address in my account should work, but send a test message just to be sure. If I don't hear from you soon, I'll post something on your talk page. Gotlvr87 (talk) 12:46, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :Great! Just sent you a test email. I also emailed some of the other admins I heard back from last night, so I'll include you on that chain in my next reply. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:21, April 10, 2019 (UTC) : I saw the main email you sent to the other administrators. Need a little time to review it, but everything should be fine. Gotlvr87 (talk) 18:19, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:17, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Gallery vs Image Galleries Just a heads up as I clean up the galleries. Image galleries such as "Gallery: Jon Snow" needs to be categorized with Image Galleries (and Gallery if you wish) only. Other categorized pages, like "Category:Image of Object" need only "Gallery and Images", not "Image Galleries" Since it isn't a gallery like the "Gallery: Samwell Tarly" pages. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gallery - You will see ALL categories still here, so this change won't change too much. If you look at "https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Image_Galleries" You will now see that only the character and episode Image Galleries should be there. This just organizes it better. I've made the chances to the upload image rules for the Wiki. Let me know if this was too confusing or if you have questions. :) Now then, back to editing. QueenBuffy 16:04, April 16, 2019 (UTC) On a related note, maybe you can offer some advice: I'm currently in the middle of an ongoing update of the "Costumes" page for the Seven Kingdoms (and hopefully the others in the future). Bringing the text up to date is easy enough, but the galleries for each kingdom need to be updated as well. With all these new photos pouring in, it would be the perfect opportunity, but how much is too much? Should priority be placed on images that clearly demonstrate a point mentioned in the text? Is there any way to break down the galleries under various headings or sub-headings, or should seperate galleries be created for that purpose? Please let know your thoughts. Gotlvr87 (talk) 17:11, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Arya Stark Hi. Could you just add Gendry as a lover to Arya's infobox. Thanks. ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 21:07, April 25, 2019 (UTC) I tried, but there's no slot for "Lover" in the box's source code, and Arya's page apparently can't be edited visually. I tried to create a slot by following the pattern set by other info., but it didn't come up when I published. Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:37, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :It's "|Lovers=". You wrote singular "Lover" --Potsk (talk) 21:52, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Tabbers above infoboxes Let me know what you think. I've done it here in my sandbox: SANDBOX INFOBOX TAB IDEA. Thanks! QueenBuffy 15:16, April 28, 2019 (UTC) \ I'm not sure. If the only thing that changes is the profile image, there doesn't seem to be enough of a "point" to adding the tabbers. If you want to include more images in the article itself, there are other ways of doing that. What's the main idea behind such tabbers? Gotlvr87 (talk) 16:13, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Infos needed Hi! I'm Hypsoline from the Fandom Staff. Can I talk to you on Discord (my user ID is Hypsoline#7530) if you have it or send you an email at the address associated with your Fandom account? Let me know! :) Hypsoline (talk) 15:55, May 7, 2019 (UTC) : I don't have a Discord account, and if you don't mind my asking, what would you like to talk about? Gotlvr87 (talk) 16:06, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Gotlvr, you should probaly leave this response on Hypsoline's talk page so he gets a notification about it DRAEVAN13 16:22, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: I sent you an email to explain :) Hypsoline (talk) 11:56, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Gotlvr87! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Game Of Thrones Wiki. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) (I’m a huge GOT fan also) Cheers! Will do. Thank you very much :) Gotlvr87 (talk) 13:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC) =Hey= Hey, I saw you also got a message from 'Hypsoline' She asked me for my name and address etc, I gave her my POBox. What'd you do?? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:55, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Quizzes Hello Gotlvr87 how are you? I wanted to give you some really exciting news Fandom is launching a new feature and Game Of Thrones is one of the test wikis for this new feature! We call it trivia quizzes and you can check it out by going to this link. Remember you should discuss the quiz and answers privately with the other admins so users don't intercept the answers, and for the time being only admins, staff and Wiki Managers can create quizzes. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to reach out. Official Fandom Discord Hey Gotlvr87, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 18:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Quizzes Button Hello, Charlie from Fandom here, I wanted to let you know that since your wiki is part of the trivia quizzes beta, we now have an easier way of creating them. You can find it (the create quiz button) on the right-hand side of the discussions text bar. HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:24, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Updates From Fandom: Analytics Hello Gotlvr87, I wanted to give you some updates from Fandom! First up, we recently introduced a new feature on Fandom! Ever wanted to know what browser your readers are using? Or perhaps where your readers are from? Now you can with our new analytics feature! What I find interesting from your wikis analytics is your most searched term which is "Jon Snow"! Your top viewed page is Daenerys Targaryen, so it's a good idea to keep that page updated! You can access analytics on the page. If you'd like to do some more reading on this feature, we have a great Blog Post and Help page to help you get started with this feature! Feel free to also ask away and share your cool findings in our analytics channel on our Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord Server! You can also let me know if you have any questions. Updates from Fandom: Editor Rewards We also recently introduced a new editor rewards program! This program has given out everything from free movie tickets, event passes, Fandom swag and more! If you'd like to find out more information about this awesome program or ask questions about the editor rewards program, I recommend you check out this blog post! Let me know if I can answer any questions you may have on either of these great announcements! HighJewElfKing (talk) 17:58, September 11, 2019 (UTC)